


Well Met and Soon Parted

by Merfilly



Category: Highlander - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Crossover, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-08-11
Packaged: 2017-12-23 02:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/920991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trouble follows their shadows</p>
            </blockquote>





	Well Met and Soon Parted

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Gryphonrhi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gryphonrhi/gifts).



Natasha had both MP-443s leveled and sighted as the woman fell through the shaft from above. She admitted that the other woman had good reflexes, using padded knees, feet, and forearms to slow her descent to non-lethal.

"That was decidedly unfriendly of …. Whoa, hello!" the woman said as she turned to see those pistols aimed her way. "I can totally explain why I'm here, and…" She squinted. "Wait, Natalia?"

The Black Widow ran the face under the blonde pixie cut through her filters on her memories, trying to place it against the voice. Once she had a match, she slightly relaxed her stance. "Amanda? And it is Natasha."

"But…" No, definitely not Quickened, Amanda knew.

"If you do not ask, I will not have to find a way to kill you. And I will not ask you. Instead, we can just kill the enemy and escape," Natasha reasoned.

"Sounds good!"

`~`~`~`~`

Amanda woke alone… and she knew if she checked, her passport would be missing. At least, if this run-in held up against that time in the Ukraine, she mused.

She was still curious how someone could be that old, look that young, and fight like a killing machine, but not be part of the Game.

Maybe she'd ask Methos. He was always bragging he'd seen everything.

At least there had been a good fight, and better sex. Amanda would definitely keep her eyes out for the dangerous redhead now that she knew. Natasha just might be useful some day soon.


End file.
